The present disclosure relates to switching regulators, and in particular, to current measurements in switching regulators.
Switching regulators are circuits that receive power in the form of voltage and current from a power source and output power at a different voltage for use by downstream electronic systems. Some switching regulators monitor current to carry out various functions. For example, some switching regulators may include a current control loop that monitors a current and uses the monitored current as a control variable in a feedback loop to control the behavior of the switching regulator.
However, measuring current in a switching regulator can be challenging. Switching regulators typically include at least one switch that is turned on and off (sometimes at very high speeds). Such switching action can produce transient voltages and currents, which compounds the difficulty in making a current measurement.